In wireless communication, there is a system in which terminals perform communication with each other via a wireless base station rather than directly. In this system, the wireless base station transmits a notification signal storing information for a wireless connection, and the terminal performs a connection process with the wireless base station based on the notification signal received from the wireless base station.